La Ternura de la Oscuridad
by Natalyfp
Summary: Solo, abandonado, triste, deprimido y… secuestrado. ¿Es posible que lo que parecía ser una muerte segura se convertiría en su peor pesadilla y más tarde en la felicidad que siempre anheló y nunca tuvo? Pues Harry pudo comprobar por si mismo que sí. Tom/H
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA! Espero que os guste este fic. No seáis muy duros, es el primero que escribo y al principio será mas un intento de prueba que otra cosa. De todas formas, por fa leedlo os prometo no dejaros con la intriga del final en blanco, a cambio solo pido vuestra opinión sobre que os ha parecido.

Advierto que el lemon llegará mucho más tarde (cuando reúna el valor suficiente para escribirlo), mientras disfrutad de un bonito romance (o mas bien confuso romance para los protagonistas).

ADVERTENCIAS: Este fic contendrá SLASH, algo de violencia y tortura, la muerte de algún que otro personaje, MPREG y CHAN. Para mi desgracia debo añadir que ninguno de los personajes son míos, a menos que me de por añadir alguno que no pertenezca a Rowling.

La parejita prota será mi favorita: Tom/Harry.

ACLARACIONES

Normal

"Pensamientos"

Pársel

(NA: Notas de Autora)

* * *

**LA TERNURA DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**Capitulo 1: Prólogo**

Era un sueño.

Al menos quería que lo fuera. Pues de los sueños uno se despierta tarde o temprano. Y eso era lo que quería: despertar, despertar de esa pesadilla que lo atormentaba…

Abrió los ojos, allí estaba otra vez ese techo. Blanco. Ni una mancha, ni un dibujo, nada. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró. Se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había vuelto del colegio. Más en concreto de su quinto año. Un año que no olvidaría en su vida.

No contento el destino con que durante ese curso tuviera que soportar las burlas de los que no le creían cuando decía que Voldemort había vuelto, además de contenerse para no lanzarle un Avada a Umbridge, a finales del mismo tuvo que presenciar con sus propios ojos como Sirius, Canuto, Hocicos, su padrino, la persona a la que quería como a un padre moría a manos de la asquerosa perra de Bellatrix (NA: ¿Se nota que la odio?).

Y para ponerle la guinda al pastel el director de su escuela, alguien en quien había confiado ciegamente hasta ahora, le rebela que toda su vida ha sido una auténtica mentira.

Ahora se suponía que desde la noche en la que sus padres murieron y el peor de sus enemigos lo marcara, supuestamente como a su igual, con una estúpida cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, que solo le había causado ser objeto de burla durante su niñez, estaba destinado a matarlo o a que el Lord lo mate a él.

Por supuesto que él no quería mancharse las manos de sangre. Pero parecía que al resto del mundo no le importaba mucho eso, ni que se convirtiera en asesino ni su opinión, con tal de que así el mundo mágico no estuviera en guerra.

Parecía un precio pequeño, pero Harry no lo veía así. Él iba a ser la víctima o el verdugo. Y aunque el mundo quisiera que fuera el verdugo él no quería ser ni una cosa ni otra.

Él solo quería vivir en paz, quería ver a sus amigos cuando quisiera y enviarles cartas cuando le apeteciera, quería salir a volar con su escoba cuando tuviera ganas de sentir el aire azotando su rostro, quería tener una vida normal, quería tener una familia, quería…

Pero no. El mundo quería que fuera su salvador y tenía… no, debía serlo. Según ellos por el bien de todos. Pero su opinión no contaba para nada…

No tenían en cuenta para nada el hecho de que Harry no quería luchar de ese modo. No quería matar, ya tenía suficiente trabajo intentando defenderse para que no le mataran, y mientras el mundo lo tomaba por loco.

¿Por qué tenía que sacrificarse por un mundo que le dio la espalda? No. Definitivamente no pensaba luchar, no así. Así que ya podían ir buscándose otro salvador del mundo porque él no estaba disponible para nadie.

Ya podía venir Dumbledore a pedir su apoyo, ya podía venir La Orden del Fénix al completo a suplicarle ayuda, incluso podía venir el ministerio entero a rogarle, él no se movería lo más mínimo para plantarse delante de Voldemort, levantar la varita y gritar _Avada Kedavra_.

Y Voldemort. Él podía presentarse allí mismo e intentar matarle pero de seguro Harry no se quedaría quieto viendo como es a él a quien le lanzan el hechizo que tantas ganas tiene el mundo que lance él.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Y otra vez ese techo. Blanco. Ya le estaba dando hasta asco tanta pulcritud. Pero había algo diferente en ese techo ¿más oscuro? Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana y vio que el cielo estaba casi negro. Había comenzado a anochecer mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Estaba cansado, harto y… aburrido.

Desde que había llegado de la escuela había sido prácticamente lanzado por sus tíos dentro de su habitación y no había salido de allí desde entonces. Dos semanas sin recibir una lechuza, sin tener contacto con nadie.

Solo recibía la visita de su tía dos veces al día cuando le llevaba la mísera comida que le daban y otras dos veces para que fuera al baño. Una ducha solo le permitían darse por semana y con los minutos contados.

Había realizado todos los deberes del colegio en ese tiempo, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, todo un record personal, desde luego Hermione estaría orgullosa. El solo pensar que le quedaba mes y medio para regresar a la escuela le deprimía. ¿Qué iba a hacer hasta entonces?

Se levantó de la cama donde había estado tirado toda la tarde y después de estirarse como un gatito y dar un gran bostezo suspiró con abatimiento. Se dirigió hacia la jaula de Hedwig. La pobre lechuza había estado igual de encerrada que él y le miró con la misma mirada triste que él le dio.

-Si amiga, me temo que esto va para largo- le dijo mientras le acariciaba a través de los barrotes. Obtuvo un leve picotazo en el dedo como respuesta-. Solo espero que pronto nos saquen de aquí aunque sea para ir al cuartel de La Orden…

Harry volvió a suspirar ante esto. No le hacía gracia ir a ese lugar. Demasiados recuerdos iban a parar a su mente con solo pensar en el lugar, no quería ni imaginarse como sería estar allí de nuevo.

El ruido de alguien subiendo por las escaleras le hizo concentrarse en él. Al momento el sonido de los múltiples candados al ser abiertos se escucho con claridad y su tía Petunia apareció en el marco de la puerta con una pequeña bandeja.

-Si quieres ir al baño ve ahora que no pienso abrirte hasta mañana- le dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en el escritorio y cogía la de la comida que aún estaba ahí totalmente consumida.

Mientras, Harry ya había salido de la habitación en dirección al baño. Al regresar su tía le esperaba fuera del cuarto. En cuanto ingresó en él cerró la puerta, y tras cerrar también todos los candados se marchó.

Harry fue hacia el escritorio y contempló su 'cena': una sopa (fría), un trozo de pan y algo de queso. Se tomó la sopa dándole algunos trozos de pollo que había en ella a Hedwig, se la termino en tres sorbos, y después se comió el queso justo con el pan que por suerte parecía que era de ese día.

Al terminar contempló las estrellas que ya se veían claramente en el cielo totalmente negro durante un rato. Entonces se volvió a acostar en la cama para volver a contemplar ese techo. Blanco.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Advierto que esto es solo una introducción, pero acepto cualquier sugerencia. La acción de verdad comenzará en el próximo capi. Ahora os propongo un trato: Necesito un comentario UNO, SOLO UNO y actualizaré el segundo capi (ya veré que pido para actualizar el tercero XDD).

Nos leemos en el próximo…


	2. Chapter 2

¡HOLA A TODOS!

Como lo prometido es deuda gracias a **Ammonie **que me envió el primeroaquí os dejo el siguiente capi espero que os guste y os anime a dejarme algunos comentarios más.

Mi respuesta a tu review Ammonie es que te agradezco que me lo mandaras, y aunque no estés acostumbrada a este tipo de fics lo sigas leyendo ¿vale?

ADVERTENCIAS: Este fic contendrá SLASH, algo de violencia y tortura, la muerte de algún que otro personaje, MPREG y CHAN. Para mi desgracia debo añadir que ninguno de los personajes son míos, a menos que me de por añadir alguno que no pertenezca a Rowling.

La parejita prota será mi favorita: Tom/Harry.

ACLARACIONES

Normal

"Pensamientos"

Pársel

(NA: Notas de Autora)

* * *

**LA TERNURA DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**Capitulo 2: El secuestro**

La explosión hizo temblar a todas las casas del barrio y en el cristal de la ventana apareció una grieta que amenazaba con partirlo en pedazos. Harry se levantó de la cama de inmediato y se asomó por la ventana. Nada. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM.

La grieta del cristal se hizo más evidente y al momento veinte magos se aparecieron justo delante de la casa. Harry los reconoció en seguida, eran los miembros de La Orden del Fénix con Dumbledore a la cabeza. Se estaban colocando delante de la casa, varita en mano, preparados para un ataque.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Harry se cubrió el rostro esperando que esta última explosión hiciera estallar el cristal, pero eso no ocurrió. Volvió a asomarse a la calle. Dumbledore daba órdenes a diestro y siniestro, y se podía ver claramente la preocupación en su cara. Y entonces comenzó. La cicatriz. Al principio no molestaba pero el dolor iba creciendo a un ritmo demasiado rápido.

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Se agachó justo a tiempo tapándose el rostro cuando el cristal de la ventana de su cuarto estalló en mil pedazos. Antes de levantarse ya oía los gritos y maldiciones que se lanzaban en la calle. Al asomarse de nuevo vio como al menos cincuenta mortífagos habían aparecido de la nada y se enfrentaban a La Orden. Les superaban en número pero ellos tenían a Dumbledore y eso parecía equilibrar la balanza.

Pero… ¿Dónde estaba Voldemort? ¿Por qué no salía a luchar? Y si estaba esperando una respuesta a sus preguntas la obtuvo de la forma que menos esperaba…

-Hola Harry.

Esa voz. La reconocería hasta en el infierno. Ni siquiera se volvió al responder.

-Hola Voldemort. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se volvió y contempló la figura de un hombre vestido totalmente de negro y que ocultaba su rostro tras una capucha y una máscara que aunque ocultaba su rostro dejaba apreciar el color de sus ojos: rojo, rojo sangre, la sangre de sus víctimas. Parecía que la cicatriz le iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

-Pues dímelo tú Harry. ¿Qué crees que puedo estar haciendo aquí, en la habitación de Harry Potter, mientras mis mortífagos pelean ahí fuera con la Orden?- dijo todo esto mientras jugaba con su varita en la mano.

-A esa pregunta si tengo respuesta- le contestó como quien no quiere la cosa-. Lo único que quieres de mí es matarme. Lo que no entiendo es como has podido entrar. Que yo sepa este lugar está bien protegido.

-Si, ese viejo hizo bien su trabajo, pero pasó por alto una pequeña cosita. La sangre.

Harry enarcó una ceja y puso cara de _¿de qué hablas si eso fue lo primero que tuvo en cuenta?_

-Como veo que no lo entiendes te lo explicaré Harry- lo dijo casi con aburrimiento-. Verás desde la noche en que recuperé mi cuerpo (NA: parte de él porque la verdad es que estaba hecho un asquito) fue gracias a tu sangre, es decir que yo tengo tu sangre, por lo que a este lugar puedo entrar cuando quiera.

Harry suspiró. Era de esperar que tarde o temprano esto sucediera. Bueno, ya que le íbamos a hacer.

-Y supongo que lo de las explosiones era para dejar entrar a tus mortífagos-decía mientras pensaba que su dormitorio era de verdad pequeño.

-Como ya te dije ese viejo hizo bien su trabajo. Pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas Harry- le dijo mientras sonreía sabiendo la reacción del chico a lo que le iba a decir-. No voy a matarte.

Harry chasqueó la lengua, ya empezaba a cansarse.

-Me da igual los que me digas, no pienso unirme a ti. Así que acaba con esto de una vez porque no pienso cambiar de idea.

El Lord rió bajo pero esa risa le heló la sangre a Harry. Era más fría que el hielo.

-Me parece que no deberías de hablar antes de tiempo, pequeño- decía mientras no dejaba de sonreír con sorna- ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo por la ventana? Estoy seguro que veras a algunas personas a las que quieres ver- le instó a que lo hiciera con la mano.

Harry no se atrevía a darle la espalda ahora que lo había encarado, pero eso tono de burla le hacía temer lo peor. Se volvió y se asomó por la ventana de nuevo. La Orden y los mortífagos seguían con su batalla personal como si no hubiera un mañana. Ya varios cuerpos sin vida estaban en el suelo. Harry veía a conocidos y a personas muy queridas por él como el señor Weasley, Tonks y Remus pero no entendía a que se refería Voldemort, la verdad es que ya se esperaba a esas personas ahí.

De repente sintió como alguien detrás de él lo abraza impidiéndole cualquier movimiento y le sujeta el mentón con una mano. Pensaba que se iba a morir con el dolor que sentía en su cicatriz.

-Ahí no, pequeño- Comenzó a girar la cabeza de Harry hacia la derecha-. Allí.

Harry no supo como, siendo miope y teniendo los ojos nublados por culpa del dolor de su cicatriz, pudo verlo pero lo vio. Apartados de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo delante de la casa junto a unos alejados árboles se encontraban tres mortífagos, dos de ellos sujetaban a dos personas… jóvenes… No les veía bien la cara pero no había duda de quienes eran.

-Hermione…Ron…

Notó como los ojos se les nublaba más aún y no era por la cicatriz sino por las lágrimas que se agolpaban por salir.

-¿Lo ves, pequeño? Conmigo nadie juega si no quiere perder algo.

-Suéltales…

-Por mí no hay problema, pero necesito algo a cambio.

Harry se deshizo del abrazo como pudo y se volvió para encararlo.

-Ya te he dicho que no voy a unirme a ti.

-No es eso lo que pretendo… por ahora. Basta con que seas un buen chico y te portes bien.

Harry bajó la cabeza derrotado. Sabía que no estaba bien pero no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a sus amigos.

-Está bien…

Voldemort sonrió triunfante, ahora que tenía su consentimiento podía sacarlo de la casa, después ya vería que hacer con él. Pero no le mataría, sabía que era una pieza clave para la guerra, un comodín, y si lo tenía con él, aunque fuera como prisionero, se aseguraba la victoria.

-Por fin comienzas a razonar con inteligencia. Bien, nos vamos.

Antes de levantar la cabeza volvió a sentir el abrazo, esta vez por delante y antes de poner intentar zafarse sintió un tirón en su estómago y todo su alrededor desapareció.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

¿Gustó? Espero que sí. Espero que sigáis enviándome más reviews, así me animare a escribir el siguiente capi, los responderé todos.

Nos leemos en el próximo…


	3. Chapter 3

**LA TERNURA DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Nuevo hogar?**

Cuando sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo se removió violentamente. El agarre había impedido que cayera al suelo, pero el dolor de la cicatriz del que era consciente con claridad en ese momento era más que insoportable y temía que si no se separaba de él iba a morirse ahí mismo de sufrimiento.

-Calma, no tienes porque alterarte así, ni que te fuera a comer- le dijo con burla.

Harry no podía soportarlo más, asi que tragándose el gran orgullo que tenía no tuvo otra solución que rogar.

-Por… favor… me… duele…

Como había sido tan ignorante. La cicatriz. Tendría que haber solucionado eso hacía rato.

-Cálmate, ya no te dolerá más…

Con tranquilidad pero con firmeza posó su mano sobre la frente del joven presionando un poco en la zona de la cicatriz. Harry no pudo evitar gritar de dolor ante ese tacto. Pero tan rápido como apareció el dolor éste fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo. Abrió los ojos y el Lord apartó la mano. Seguía sin poder verle el rostro pero a través de la máscara vio una mirada de autosuficiencia.

-No fue para tanto.

Eso si que lo hizo enfadar. Se apartó de él con brusquedad y le gritó:

-¡Claro, para ti es muy sencillo, no tienes ni idea de lo que siento cada vez que estás cerca, pero yo tengo que soportar este maldito dolor cada vez que estás a menos de 10 kilómetros de mí!

Voldemort sonrió divertido. Ya tardaba en salir el Gryffindor orgulloso.

-Vale, vale. Ya lo he solucionado ¿no? Menuda fiera- lo último se lo dijo con claro tono provocador.

Harry no podía con el enfado, pero sabía que debía tener cuidado así que respiró hondo. El Lord al ver que se calmaba se puso serio y le dejó las cosas claras:

-Eso está mucho mejor. Que te quede bien claro esto Harry. Por esta vez pasa pero para la próxima procura pensarte bien las cosas, porque no pienso permitir que me vuelvas a levantar la voz… sin su debido castigo.

Harry quería replicarle pero se contuvo a duras penas y en su lugar le preguntó:

-Si se supone que no vas a matarme ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo?

Voldemort le mostró una mueca por sonrisa.

-Eso pequeño lo sabrás por ti mismo con el tiempo, por ahora acompáñame.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se percató de que estaban al aire libre frente a la puerta de un imponente y tétrico pero a la vez hermoso castillo. Parecía tener como mínimo siete plantas sin contar las cuatro o cinco torres. La fachada estaba esplendorosamente decorada y la puerta daba la impresión de que quien entraba en ese lugar no salía.

-¿Te gusta?

La pregunta del Lord le hizo apartar la vista del edificio y fijarla en él.

-No sabía que la Mansión Ryddle fuera tan grande- le dijo mordazmente.

El rostro del Lord se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado y en sus ojos podía verse el odio que sentía hacia ese nombre.

-De verdad pensabas que iba a vivir en esa pocilga muggle- le escupió con asco-. Desde luego que criarte con esos tíos tuyos te afectó seriamente.

-Lo que pasa es que prácticamente no me criaron. Y la verdad es que incluso La Mansión Ryddle es un palacio comparada con la casa de mis tíos.

-Eso ya lo he podido ver por mí mismo. Ahora sígueme- lo último lo dijo de forma imperativa y Harry no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo mientras atravesaba la doble puerta que se abría a su paso.

Al entrar la ilusión de poder contemplar una fastuosa decoración se le vino a los pies al encontrarse en un vestíbulo que solo se podía definir con una palabra 'soso'. La habitación era tan austera que no tenía… nada. Ni un cuadro, ni una estatua, ni un mísero jarrón de adorno, nada. Tan solo una escalera que, aunque elegante, no tenía nada del otro mundo al fondo de la habitación, con dos puertas a los lados de la misma en la parte baja y un pasillo nada subir por ella.

Harry bufó con decepción y el Lord no pudo más que sonreír.

-¿Decepcionado?

-La verdad, después de lo que he visto fuera, sí.

Voldemort rió por lo bajo. Lo sujetó por un brazo con brusquedad y lo guió hasta las escaleras. Subieron por ellas y atravesaron el pasillo hasta llegar a una nueva puerta, ésta era también elegante pero sin duda algo aburrida. El Lord hizo que se abriera con un simple gesto de su mano mostrando el interior.

Harry que se esperaba una habitación más 'sosa' que la anterior abrió los ojos como platos.

Éste si era el auténtico vestíbulo del castillo: iluminado grandiosamente por ventanas situadas en la parte superior tanta luz casi dañaba a los ojos, exquisitamente decorado con cuadros mágicos y esculturas que representaban temas mitológicos y de la historia del mundo mágico. Tenía dos grandiosas puertas a los dos lados de la habitación y la escalera del fondo era en una palabra 'hermosa', se veía que al subir por ella había dos caminos a tomar: izquierda o derecha, y en el centro en la pared un grandioso marco sostenía la pintura a tamaño gigante del Lord con su varita en mano y acariciando a su serpiente que está sobre sus hombros.

-¿Decepcionado?- le dijo con clara burla en su voz.

-¿Eh?- Harry se había quedado boquiabierto pero cuando entendió su pregunta lo miró con enfado- Por supuesto que sí. Me esperaba más bien una cueva. Bonito cuadro, muy… personal.

El Lord no respondió lo volvió a tomar del brazo y entró con él por la puerta de la derecha. Después de atravesar un sin número de pasillos, Harry se dio cuenta que había estado dando vueltas en algunas ocasiones. No sabía para que, mientras no liberara a Ron y Hermione no iba a intentar escapar y no se había parado a memorizar el camino. Un momento...

Harry se paró abruptamente y el Lord lo miró interrogante.

-¿Dónde están?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mis amigos.

El Lord tan solo sonrió con ganas.

-Ah si- tiró de él obligándolo a caminar-. Me temo Harry que no podrás verlos- se paró delante de un tapiz que con un gesto de su mano hizo apartarse descubriendo una puerta. Hizo que se abriera y empujó a Harry a dentro-. No al menos hasta que los capture.

-¿Qué?

Comenzaron a bajar por unas sucias escaleras de piedra negra.

-Pues eso.

-Pero si los vi… Eran ellos.

-En realidad- decía mientras llegaban al final de las escaleras y comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos de unas… mazmorras- a los que viste fueron a dos mortífagos voluntarios con algunos cambios físicos temporales producto de algunos hechizos.

-¡No! Tú dijiste…- pero se calló de inmediato. Él no le había dicho que eran sus amigos. Había sido un tonto, le había engañado con un truco tan simple, tan tonto.

Llegaron ante una puerta que el Lord abrió con su varita. Lanzó a Harry a su interior, entró tras él y cerró la puerta con un ruidoso portazo. Con un chasquido de sus dedos unas antorchas aparecieron y se encendieron iluminando el cuarto.

-Solo para que lo sepas. Gracias a la sangre podía entrar en la casa de tus tíos pero no podía sacarte de ella. Estabas protegido por demasiados hechizos. Te repito que ese viejo hizo bien su trabajo. Pero toda esa protección desapareció al igual que el hechizo de rastreo que estoy seguro te pusieron en cuanto aceptaste venir conmigo.

-Yo no acepte venir contigo.

-¿No?- Voldemort soltó una carcajada-. Te dije que a cambio de soltar a tus amigos solo necesitaba una cosa y tú aceptaste.

-Esos no eran mis amigos.

-Pero tú creías que sí. A cambio de su libertad me concediste tu permiso, y tranquilo que los liberare después de todo son mortífagos míos.

-¡¡Eres un maldito!!

-CRUCIO

Harry notó como miles de cuchillos se clavaban por todo su cuerpo y el dolor le hizo caer de rodillas con las manos en su cicatriz que le empezó a arder de inmediato. Entonces el Lord levantó la varita.

-Ya te dije que no volverías a levantarme la voz.

El dolor desapareció pero aún sentía los efectos en su cuerpo y no pudo evitar toser.

-Empieza a aprender la lección Harry. A partir de ahora obedecerás todas mis órdenes sin rechistar.

-No voy a ser tu sirviente.

Voldemort sonrió.

-No pequeño, no tienes que preocuparte de eso porque pronto me obedecerás como es debido. Contigo haré una excepción y tendré paciencia, tarde o temprano tu mismo me preguntaras en que puedes servirme.

-Sigue soñando.

El Lord suspiró con pesadez.

-Tú lo has querido. ¡CRUCIO!

Durante al menos quince minutos le tuvo a base de cruciatus hasta que se desplomó en el suelo medio inconsciente.

-Procura recordar esto Harry, pero no olvides que estoy dispuesto a recordártelo cuando quieras.

Se bajó la capucha y se quitó la mascara. Y agachándose frente al joven le levantó la cabeza sujetándosela por el mentón. Pudo contemplar esos ojos verdes iguales a esmeraldas que lo miraban con lágrimas.

Cuando Harry enfocó la mirada no pudo evitar exclamar un jadeo de sorpresa. Ése… era… ¿Voldemort?

Su rostro no era el de serpiente que tenía al recuperar su cuerpo en el cementerio, ni cuando hacía tan solo unas semanas se encontraron en el ministerio. Era el del recuerdo que vio en la Cámara de los Secretos pero algo más mayor, más adulto…

-Tom…

Voldemort lo soltó con violencia.

-¡¡CRUCIO!!

Ese fue el peor, el más doloroso. Creía que iba a morir y por primera vez desde que comenzó la tortura un pequeño grito salió de su boca. Fue entonces que el Lord paró la maldición.

-Nunca, maldito mocoso, nunca repitas ese nombre en mi presencia.

Harry no podía contestar. Respiraba agitadamente y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Disfruta de tus aposentos Harry.

Y sin más se marchó tras hacer desaparecer las antorchas con un estruendoso portazo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


End file.
